Una historia de amor
by Dydimoi
Summary: Tras años ocultándose tras la máscara papal, Saga decide dejar que la verdad salga a la luz. Una verdad dolorosa.


Su alma por fin estaba libre. Aquella presencia que corrompió su corazón y envenenó su sangre había sido exterminada.

El mayor de los caballeros dorados se quitó la coraza y la colocó en la Pandora Box antes de cerrarla y guardar así su amada cloth. No la necesitaba por ahora, la guerra había terminado, la paz había llegado y muchos de los que conformaban la élite dorada se encontraban ya en sus respectivas casas, descansando por fin después de años luchando por la diosa de la sabiduría.

La túnica oscura que solía portar cuando era aprendiz del Patriarca aun se encontraba en un rincón de sus aposentos, al verla Saga recordó de nuevo aquel pasado tenebroso y los largos y sufridos años que había vivido, años que habrían sido mas difíciles de no ser por el único dorado que había permanecido leal a él pese a los rumores sobre su identidad.

Shaka de Virgo.

El simple hecho de recordar ese nombre le traía dulces recuerdos que le hacían sonreír sin darse cuenta. Todavía atesoraba en su memoria el momento en que se habían conocido, el rostro angelical del pequeño rubio de apenas siete años mostrando su gratitud hacia él por haberlo rescatado, el viaje que habían hecho para volver al Santuario, la preferencia de Shaka hacia él sobre los demás... todo aquello lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Los recuerdos del pequeño Virgo enfundado en la armadura de la sexta casa saludándolo tras haber obtenido la cloth lo hicieron sonreír, se sentía orgulloso de haber estado presente ese día pese a que las ocasiones en las que perdía control sobre su cuerpo le hacían imposible dejar su templo.

Las lunas pasaron, la tristeza lo invadió poco a poco y llegó el día en que sus manos se volvieron rojas por la sangre del Patriarca al quitarle la vida. Ese fue el principio de la época mas turbia de su vida.

Pero el Sol parecía llegar con la presencia de Shaka, quien siempre llegaba para informar a Su Santidad sobre los acontecimientos que se daban dentro del Santuario. Saga atesoraba esos momentos como ninguno otro, requiriendo al santo de Virgo para pedirle su guía y consejo, cosa a la que el rubio accedía sin protestar.

Así pasaron los años, encerrado en aquella prisión de cristal, sollozando y rogando por su muerte sin recibir respuesta. Solamente el hindú conseguía amainar la tristeza en el alma del gemelo.

Un día, otro santo se acercó. Aioria de Leo, fiel, fuerte, feroz como el león al que representaba, el hermano menor de su antiguo mejor amigo protegía ahora la quinta casa. Poco a poco el león empezó a entrometerse en los asuntos del Patriarca.

"Debe servirme o morir" sentenció el ente que lo habitaba, y Saga entristecido volteó la mirada mientras el comandante del Santuario le encomendaba una misión a la que el joven Leo se opuso temerario. Saga no quería ver mas sangre en sus manos, no quería volver a matar, pero Aioria no le estaba dando ninguna alternativa.

Shaka apareció entonces para dominar al felino y evitar así una muerte innecesaria, protegiéndolo. Tan leal hacia él...

Enamorarse fue inevitable. Shaka podía ver la bondad que albergaba su corazón, podía sentir que el protector de Géminis era en verdad un hombre justo y gentil y que no debía temerle. Siempre llegaba sin falta, siempre inmaculado y perfecto, siempre correcto y justo, siempre dejando que solamente él mirara lo que resguardaba con recelo tras sus párpados nacarados .

La guerra se desató en el Santuario, mas caballeros llegaron, Athena había despertado de su letargo y amenazaba con desenmascarar al impostor. Saga suspiraba esperando que todo llegara a su fin, pues ya no le apetecía seguir siendo el huésped de un dios cruel aunque sabía que quedaría como un traidor en el Santuario. No le importaba realmente, solo le importaba lavar sus pecados frente a una sola persona, continuar siendo merecedor de su admiración, y quizá algún día, de su amor.

Al final se supo quien era realmente Arles, aunque muchos, por no decir todos, lo miraban con recelo, con temor, con duda y desconfianza mientras descendía las escalinatas hacia su templo. El griego volteó la mirada hacia Virgo, su guardián lo contemplaba sereno desde la entrada y, como si supiera lo que Saga se preguntaba, colocó ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho y se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y allí estaba ahora, esperando el momento apropiado para acercarse y confesar aquel amor, aquel pecado que le carcomía los huesos y no lo dejaba dormir. Decidido, salió de su casa y ascendió hasta cruzar Cáncer y luego Leo, deteniendo sus pasos a mitad del camino para volver a la quinta casa y disculparse con su protector.

Pasos. Risas. Voces susurrando. Saga se detuvo y buscó hasta que su mirada se posó en una de las columnas de la entrada tras la cual se ocultaban dos personas.

—Aioria...

Esa voz... los ojos azules del rubio estaban abiertos, contemplando con deleite al santo de Leo, quien acariciaba el cuerpo fino del hindú mientras recorría con los labios su rostro y cuello, susurrando palabras que hacían que las mejillas de Shaka se tornaran de un suave escarlata. Los abrazos y besos del castaño fueron correspondidos con deleite y ansias y Saga sencillamente se alejó con los puños apretados para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con ahogarlo si no los dejaba salir.

Shaka, el fiel caballero de Virgo, el inmaculado avatar divino también estaba enamorado; el geminiano lloró amargamente al llegar a sus aposentos, estrujando entre sus manos un pequeño mechón dorado que guardaba con celo desde hacía años, la única manera de tenerlo cerca y poder tocarlo como tanto había deseado.

Pasaron un par de lunas antes de que Saga se enfundara en su cloth y se presentara ante la diosa, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros al pedir una audiencia. Athena accedió sin titubear, preguntando la razón por la que el griego se había aislado por tanto tiempo en su templo.

—Lo he meditado con detenimiento, la manera en la que puedo pagar mi penitencia, mi traición.— Saga levantó una mano impidiendo que lo interrumpieran. —El puesto de Dohko, yo tomaré su lugar, cuidaré del sello hasta que mi vida concluya, es el único deseo en mi corazón.

Athena bajó las escaleras y se inclinó tomando las manos temblorosas del geminiano entre las suyas y preguntando en voz baja si con ello el corazón del griego dejaría de sufrir tanto y sanaría la herida que se había abierto en su pecho, a lo que Saga asintió sin poder evitar que lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. La diosa rodeó al caballero con sus brazos, susurrando que ella comprendía el dolor que el amor podía llegar a causar cuando éste no era correspondido, concediendo en ese momento su petición.

No tomó mucho tiempo para el santo de Géminis guardara sus pocas pertenencias junto a su cloth y descendiera silencioso el graderío hasta llegar a Tauro. El cielo aun no aclaraba y Saga había escogido ese momento para partir sin tener que preocuparse por las despedidas.

Al salir de Aries un cosmos se hizo visible, cálido y calmo, inconfundible. Shaka. El hindú salió de entre las sombras haciendo que el mayor trastabillara; era él a quien no podía ver, no quería ver, debía marcharse..

—Namaste Saga. —El rubio se inclinó antes de acercarse a él y sorprenderlo con un abrazo que el griego no pudo evitar corresponder. —¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?— Silencio. —Yo no podía haberlo sabido.— No. Nunca lo confesaría a nadie mas. —Yo...

—Shaka— el geminiano habló por fin separándose y rompiendo así el contacto entre ambos. —Se que Aioria cuidará de ti, y tu de él. Podré partir en paz sabiendo que tu maestro guió tus pasos hacia la persona indicada para ti. Ahora sabes qué es una historia de amor.

El peliazul sonrió entonces a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y ante la mirada sorprendida del guardián de Virgo juntó sus manos imitando el saludo que había recibido de Shaka, o la despedida. Recogió su cloth colocandola en su espalda y se alejó poco a poco sin volver la vista atrás o no podría alejarse del Santuario y de él y estaba seguro que su corazón no podría resistir verlo hacer su vida con alguien que no fuera él; egoísta quizá, pero así era el amor, cruel, egoísta, agudo como una daga que le cortaba lentamente el corazón.

Shaka. Ese nombre se volvería un mantra, el oxígeno, el combustible que haría que el santo cumpliera su promesa hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
